english_in_sciencefandomcom-20200214-history
Fundamentals
We collected here some information for your start into the wiki world. Feel free to add more if you like! Add a new page Starting a new page on Wikia is a quite simple but the most essential step in creating your wiki. *Click the "Contribute" button on top right of your wikia. Here you find a dropdown menu with the button "Add a Page". *The "Create a new article" dialog will open. *You can choose the article name by typing it in the box. Please respect the case sensitivity! *A second way to create a page is by clicking on any red link on your wikia (which indicates that the page does not exist yet). You will then be brought into the editor for this page. More information at: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:New_page Formatting A page can be formatted in a number of different ways, using headers, lists, and indenting http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Formatting_pages. The effects of formatting are shown in the section markup language. Photos This description was adopted from the wikia community help ''http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Photos. '''Adding photos' is a simple and great way to improve any article, and provide further detail and color. *Click the button on the page you would like to add a photo to. *Once in edit mode, click on the photo upload button on the right rail of the editor toolbar. *A pop-up will appear, which will allow you to upload a photo from your computer. * Once you choose a photo to add, click upload. * Next you will be able to adjust the size and placement of the photo. You can also provide a caption, which will display below the photo. * If you would like to provide adjust more details about the photo, including a new name and the , click on the more options link. *After you have picked your options, click the Add photo button, and your photo will be added to the edit area. *Photos can be modified at any time in edit mode. Simply hover over the image and choose "modify", and the same pop-up window will appear. *Once you are done, click publish and your photo will be live on the page. Categories This description was adopted from the wikia community help ''http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Category A '''category' is a group of pages with a similar theme, such as characters, books, or places. You can add a category link to any page, and it will automatically be listed on a category page with other similarly linked pages. Categories help organize the wiki and make it easier for readers to find related content. Ideally every wiki page should be in at least one category. A category page itself can be in another category. So, for example, a wiki might have a category called "Characters" withsub-categories for "Minor characters", "Dead characters", and "Main characters". At the bottom of each page, there is a set of 'Related Pages' images to help guide visitors from one page to another; these are chosen based on category tags on each page. The more specific the category tags are, the better these suggestions will be. How to add a page to a category A page appears in a category when a Category link is added to that individual page. (You cannot add pages to a category from the category's listing page.) From the page At the bottom of the page where categories are listed, you are presented with the ability to add a category without hitting the edit button. * Click on the "Add category" button, and start typing in a category name. * You can use an already established category (suggestions will appear as you type) or create a new one. * Once you are done, hit save and the category will appear on the article. Note: to delete or modify existing categories you must go into full edit mode. If you would prefer not to use this ability, you can disable it by going to your personal preferences, clicking on the Editing tab, checking the box next to "Disable Category module" and then saving your preferences. While editing On the right hand side of the editor is a "Categories" module. Click to expand this and you will see a list of the categories already present. * To add a category, type the category name in the input area above the existing categories. As you type, you will see suggestions appear. * Click the pencil next to each category to edit that category's settings. * Click the trash can to delete the category. While in source mode you can add the category name as a link to the bottom of the page itself (e.g. ), or use the category module. Existing categories will not appear at the bottom of the page in source mode; you must check the category module for existing categories. Advanced functions When clicking the edit icon next to category names, you can define a 'sortkey' for that category. This sortkey defines at what point the article appears in a category page's listings. ; Sort parameters More information at: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Category References Category:Wiki Group Category:Wiki Group Workshop